


Labor of Love

by WritingStar15



Category: The Gifted (TV 2017)
Genre: Babies, F/M, Love, One Shot Collection, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-07 02:02:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12830967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingStar15/pseuds/WritingStar15
Summary: This is my one-shot collection on Lorna and Marcos' baby. Starts at the conception of said baby, 'cuz i'm weird like that, and will probably go on forever. After that it's just going to be a random order until the labour





	1. Concerption

It was late at night and Lorna couldn't sleep. Every fiber of her being missed him. Not to mention her was always warm and she was currently freezing cold even if it was the beginning of May but it had been raining all day and it was still going. Marcos had left early yesterday morning with John to help a mutant get across the border into Mexico. Sure he had been away like this before but it didn't make it any easier. It never did. After about twenty minutes of trying, and failing, to go to sleep, Lorna got up and headed to their small bathroom to run herself a bath. It was what she usually did when Marcos was away and she couldn't sleep. She slipped into the warm water and allowed it to soothe her aching bones, lulling her to sleep.

Marcos was a little surprised when Lorna wasn't in bed when when he got back. For what he had heard from Sonia, they had had a tiring a day and Lorna had been pretty much been dead on her feet for the last hour or so. Then Marcos saw the light coming in from their bathroom. He couldn't help but smile at the sight of Lorna in the tub, eyes closed and perfectly relaxed. Her eyes opened as the door creaked as Marcos shut it behind him.  
"Hey Stranger." Lorna whispered, just loud enough for him to hear. "Care to join me?" Marcos grinned as he stripped himself of his cloths and slid into the bathtub behind her. "I missed you." She whispered as Marcos intertwined their fingers and legs.  
"I missed you too." Marcos told her in the same tone. "Sonia said you've had a trying day. Why aren't you in bed?"  
"I couldn't sleep." Lorna replied with a small shrug, leaning back into his chest. "I can never sleep when you're gone. Our bed gets so cold." Marcos grinned evilly, ducking his head down and starting to leave a few love bits on her pale skin. Lorna moaned as he sent jolts of pleasure across her body and started to heat her core. "Warmer now?" He asked, kissing the sweet spot on her neck, just under her jaw. Lorna turned around in their large tub so she could kiss him properly. "Maybe we should take this to bed?" Lorna whispered breathlessly in his ear.

Marcos ravaged Lorna's neck while he carried her from their bathroom over to the bed. It took them a total of five minutes to completely dry themselves and drain the bath, all while running their hands over each other and rubbing each others skin dry with towels. Once they were dry and the bath was drained, without warning, Marcos grasped Lorna by her hips and pulled her into him, kissed her hard and picked her up, When he did, Lorna automatically wrapped her legs around him, making it easier for him to carry her to their bed. Once they reached it, Marcos practically threw her on the bed, dropped to his knees and spread her legs. Lorna moaned as his fingers played with her wet folds, teasing her.  
"Baby, please." Lorna whined. "I need you." Marcos grinned and slipped two fingers into her, making a cry out a little. He kissed her clit as his fingers thrusted in her. It didn't take long for her to come. As Marcos removed his fingers, Lorna grabbed them and sucked her juices off of them. Marcos groaned as she did. "Your torturing me, babe." Marcos told her, slipping his fingers out of her mouth and kissing her hungrily. "God, i love you." Lorna laid back on the bed again, smirking and spreading her legs. Marcos leaned over her and placed his hands either side of her, slowly thrusting into her. Lorna loved the feeling of Marcos inside her. Marcos waited a moment before thrusting in her slowly and gently.  
"Baby." Lorna whined. She hated it when Marcos was gentle with her. "Harder and faster." Marcos grinned and did as he was told. Lorna reached up and grabbed his shoulders when she was so close to cumming. "Let go babe." Marcos whispered in her ear. Lorna cried his name as she did, he followed soon after, filling her with his seeds. 

A couple of minutes later they were lying down happily with their limbs intertwined with one another, unaware of the new life within Lorna that they had just made which would change their lives completely.


	2. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this takes place just after Lorna returns home from prison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to let every know, I wrote all of these before episode 1x10 came out, so their will be stories with Dreamer in. Don't hate me. I'm too lazy to edit her out. Thank you for reading and let me know what you think.
> 
> This is also a really short, sweet chapter and there will be a few others that are longer.

Lorna was happy. She was home in Marcos arms. She could feel Marcos running his fingers through her hair with one hand and the other was draped over her stomach, slowly massaging it, knowing that their baby was somewhere under the soft skin. There were no clothes, no barriers, between them. Lorna had missed his warmth. Marcos was always warm and it made her feel so safe. Now, he wasn't just warm, but hot. Lorna's head was on his chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart.   
"You okay?" Marcos asked, knowing Lorna wouldn't be asleep.   
"Much better now." She replied, lifting her head to look at him. "I love you."  
"I love you." Marcos repeated, rolling them both over, so they could face each other. "Hows the baby?" He asked.  
"Still fine." Lorna replied, one hand drifting down to her belly.  
"You happy?" Marcos asked once again. Lorna's took his hand and put it on her belly, their room quickly started filling with their lights. "Yeah." Lorna replied, looking into his deep brown eyes. "I'm really happy."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading, and if you made it this far, please leave a comment below and a possible one word suggestion, with a small description, of what you would like to see in this collection of stories.


End file.
